


Niall The Vampire Slayer: My Dear Boy Angelus

by Lorelai3



Series: Niall The Vampire Slayer [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampire Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Into every generation a slayer is born: one in all the world, a chosen one. They alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. They will be the Slayer.”</p><p>Niall knew he was falling in love with Liam, but he realised he hardly knew him as a person. Liam cant escape his past, and just hopes Niall still loves him when he reveals it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall The Vampire Slayer: My Dear Boy Angelus

Liam could feel himself in his dream, he was stood in the alley way beside his home. It was Ireland, Galway to be exact, 1753. He knew the body was his own, and he knew he had no control over it. He recalled his exact movements, he stumbled through the alley way until he reached the end, he saw his closest friend Andrew. He called him over, the young boy running over to him. Liam wanted to scream ‘Don’t come any closer!’ but he couldn’t, he was damned to watch as his friend stood in front of him, and he had to watch as he grabbed him by the neck and bit down. 

Liam shot out of bed in a cold sweat, he felt sick at the thought of his past haunting his dreams. He peeked through the blinds to see it was dusk, he free to leave his room, he needed air. He got dressed, all black as usual with his leather jacket zipped right up. He wondered through Sunnydale’s dark streets, he knew exactly where he was headed, the closest cemetery.

It was almost like magic, the minute he stepped foot inside the hallowed grounds he saw a vampire flying past, crashing into the wall. Niall quickly running behind him, as the vamp raised his head, Niall’s foot collided with his jaw. The blond grabbed him and through him against the wall, staking him until he was dust. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

Niall jumped around in shock to see Liam stood there; he let out a small smile as he wondered over to the boy. “I’m the Vampire Slayer; I don’t have a bed time.”

“Well it’s not exactly like you need the beauty sleep.” Smirked the other boy, Niall blushing as he linked his hand with his. They began to walk, leaving the cemetery and just enjoying the stillness of the night, they turned to each other giggling. “In all honesty Niall there’s something I need to tell you. I-I…”

Niall cut him off mid sentence as he turned his head, he could hear a noise from the back alley behind them. Pulling out his stake he wondered over quietly. In the Alley he could see Danielle feeding, the body of a young blond girl below her, blood dripping from her neck. “Too late Slayer, she’s gone.” Said Danielle with a wink before she began to jump over the metal fence behind her. Niall was furious with himself; if he’d have just been a bit more alert he could have saved that poor girl. Liam pulled him into a hug, “It’s not your fault. She’s sneaky and fast.”

“You’re right. Of all the vampires I’ve met she’s the one I want to stake the most.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle ran through the sewers until she reached home, with a smile on her face she called for the Master. The demonic create approached her, “My dear Danielle. All this feeding you’ve been doing has restored a majority of my strength. My ascension will arrive!”

“My Master I am pleased. But when will the ascension commence?”

The Master turned and smiled his sick demonic smile. “Well my dear after a few more meals I will be stronger again. Then all we need is the Slayer.”

“The Slayer?”

“Yes my dear. The Slayer is an essential part of the ascension.”

Danielle stepped closer to the Master, placing a hand on his shoulder. “My Master, I have a plan to bring Angelus back to us.”

“Why do you still care for him Danielle? He may as well be a filthy human now.”

“But Master, his cruelty rivals yours. He would be an asset to us once again.”

The master stepped away from Danielle thinking as he stood in silence. “Very well my pet. If you think you can bring angelus back to us I wish you nothing but the best.”

Danielle smiled and as she turned to leave the Master grabbed her arm. “Just remember my dear, do not let your feelings for Angelus cloud your judgement. If you cant bring him back, kill him.”

“I’ve took his life once, I’m sure I can take his afterlife too.” She winked before leaving the Master alone with his thoughts.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the library the group gathered, Zayn and Tom reading a couple of old texts about demonology, Harry sat with Louis on his lap reading about Vampires and Niall sat with his head against the table. Still angry at not being able to stop Danielle. “I just want to stake her good.” He muttered.

Tom placed a hand on his shoulder, “My boy you can’t save everyone. But you have done a good job so far.”

“Tom you talk like an old man.”

“I do not.” The group turned to him and nodded at Niall’s statement. Their laughter was interrupted by the school secretary, popping her head in through the doors and dropping an envelope. Tom picked it up and read it, “Niall it’s addressed to you.”

The blond stood up and opened it, it was from Liam.

“Niall, I’ve heard something underground about the Master. His ascension will come sooner than we think; he only needs to feed on a few more to become strong. Have Tom research it.

Love Liam.”

Niall handed the letter to Tom, the young Watcher taking it and heading for the books. The group grabbed their stuff and made their way to glass, Harry and Louis holding hands as they walked. “So this thing with you and Liam?” asked Zayn.

“It’s kind of just kissing and hugging, it’s nice. But I mean, what else do I know about him?”

“That’s a good point.”

“Oh there’s the girls.” Added Louis, telling the group to hold on a second as he went over. “Hey girls!” the group looked at him and ignored him, “Hey what the hell?”

Eleanor turned to face Louis, rolling her eyes. “Louis why don’t you go back to your little looser of a boyfriend.”

Louis teeth gritted, “Excuse me?”

“Louis we really like you. But you can’t be popular if you’re going out with him. Make a decision us or him.”

Louis took the frappachino from Eleanor’s hand and removed the lid, within seconds the entire thing was poured over the girl’s head, the cream sticking in her hair. “I chose him, bitch!”

Louis stormed away rejoining the group, placing a peck on Harry’s cheek. Harry couldn’t believe Louis just gave up his popularity for him, Louis really had changed. The day past slowly, Niall watching the clock every couple of seconds, and when the last bell rang he jumped from his seat. He said goodbye to his friends and made his way home. He ate his tea as fast as he could and ran upstairs. He knew he’d be seeing Liam tonight and wanted to look his best. Choosing a collection of outfits but all he could think was ‘too slutty’ or ‘too boring’ until he finally decided on his black skinny jeans and what the hell his plain red t-shirt. “Niall.”

Niall jumped as he turned to see his mother stood in the doorway. “Niall honey, are you going out?”

“Yeah me and Zayn are studying.”

“Niall I didn’t even hear you come in last night.” Said his Mum with a look of annoyance.

“I was really quiet.”

Maura sat on the end of the bed and pulled Niall down beside her, “Look sweetie I’ve seen you like this before. Last time this happened you were running around at God knows what time and I was getting calls from the Police, your teachers even your friends Parents thought you were a bad influence. Niall I know you’re a good boy but you are not going out tonight! End of story!”

Maura left without another word, Niall stood staring at the door. “Sorry Mum but no I’m not.”

Niall finished getting ready and opened the window, sliding down the tiles he jumped onto the sidewalk. He ran down the block and just as he was about to turn the corner he saw him, Liam stood there smiling. “And where you off to?”

“Well I was looking for you in all honesty.”

Liam smiled as he wondered closer to the boy, grabbing his hand they began to walk. “So Liam where you from?”

“I was born in Galway. So like you I’m Irish.”

Niall couldn’t believe it, “Wow. What’s it like there?”

“Well when I lived there it was dull, boring, and cold and there was a lot of sheep.”

Niall let out a giggle as the older boy spoke. “tell me more about yourself. What do you do in your spare time other than popping up and making me feel all tingly inside.”

“I make you feel tingly inside?”

The two stared at each other and Niall gave a sheepish nod, Liam giving him a warm smile. “Anyway in my spare time I like to read, I enjoy the ballet. I like to draw too, guess I’m sounding a bit old-fashioned and dull aren’t I?”

“Not at all. I like a man who’s sophisticated.”

The continued to smile at each other, Liam about to lean in for a kiss when they heard a loud crash. They both turned to see glass falling from the window of the church across the road. They both ran to see what was happening, the entered to see Danielle stood at the altar, a smirk on her face. At her feet were three lifeless bodies, no blood to be seen so they’d obviously been drained.

“My dearest Angelus, you brought your little pet.”

“Liam who’s Angelus?” he asked with confusion in his voice.

Danielle smirked at Niall’s expression; it gave her a small ounce of satisfaction. “Oh you didn’t know? Our boy Liam here is a vampire. In fact one of the most famous vampires in existence.”

Liam could feel the anger building up inside of him. He would have attacked her but he was distracted by the sound of sobbing. Liam turned to see Niall crying, trying to hold back the tears as he backed away from him. “You are a vampire? And you where going to tell me when?”

Liam tried to take a step closer but couldn’t, “N-Niall I was going to tell you. I just couldn’t find the words.”

“What the words I’m a vampire couldn’t get past your tongue and out of your mouth?” spat the blond.

“My boy Liam, or Angelus as he was known is rather good at hiding himself from others.”

Liam felt the anger building up inside of him as Danielle stepped closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Come back to me Angelus, we can rid you of that dirty soul of yours. Then we can devour the slayer, together.”

Liam’s anger snapped as he grabbed Danielle and threw her the length of the room, her body crashing against the statue of the Virgin Mary, Liam’s true face showing. Niall gasped in horror as the boy he loved turned into a hideous, fanged monster. He grabbed the nearest crucifix, as the held it in his hand the skin around it began to burn, but that wasn’t going to stop him, He snapped the end until it was a sharp point. He jumped through the air and landed on Danielle’s body, crushing her arms under his knees. “There he is. There’s my Angelus.” She smiled, licking her lips.

“Go to hell Danielle.” He spat as he drove the stake through her heart, her eyes shot open with a scream, within seconds she turned to a pile of dust. He stood up and turned to Niall. “Niall.”

Niall took a step forward. “Did she say you had a soul?”

The two were now stood inches apart. Liam took Niall’s hand, and they began to walk, walking along the pier leaving the now dusted Danielle behind. They took a seat beside the ships; Liam began to explain his story. “It’s true; I’m a vampire with a soul. I used to be evil, I used to maim and murder for centuries. I was Angelus, the demon with the face of an angel. One night I killed a gypsy girl, thinking of it as another kill. But her people cursed me, with a soul. Having a soul meant I could feel remorse for each and every one of my crimes. From then on I’ve spent my afterlife trying to redeem myself, earn some kind of forgiveness.”

It took Niall a moment to absorb it all, the boy he had fallen in love with was one of the most evil vampires in history, but he has a soul which makes him good again. “So you are a good guy? I’m not going to have to stake you am I?”

Liam let out a small chuckle; he stood up and pulled Niall to his feet. “No you aren’t.”

“And when you said you lived in Galway with all the sheep that was because it was…?”

“1753. I was 25 when I was sired.”

Liam leaned in and wrapped his arm around Niall’s slender waist, he might be 16 but all that running around cemeteries at night sure produced a lot of muscle. “Niall, I’ve lived for so long and never have I ever, even as a human found so much joy in being with someone.”

“Bet you say that to all of them.”

“No Niall. I’d give up immortality, my strength, everything to be able to walk hand in hand with you right through Sunnydale under the blazing sun.”

“Wow. 200 years later and you’re still an old fashioned romantic?”

“Always.” Answered Liam as his cold hand lifted Niall’s chin, their lips connecting and if his heart could beat, Liam new it would be beating overtime. They looked out to see, the sun rising ever so slowly. “Come on you; don’t want you bursting into flames.”

Liam laughed as the two walked home, Liam giving Niall a boost onto the roof outside his room, the blond sneakily climbing through. “Goodnight Liam.”

“Night Niall.”

Just as Niall turned to go into his room he was stopped by Liam, he turned back to him smiling. “I love you.”

Niall couldn’t help but smile ridiculously, “I love you too.” He whispered, blowing the vampire a kiss. Liam smiled before turning away, making his way home before the sun rose.

The next day Niall met the guys in the library, explaining to them what he had found about Liam, about Danielle becoming dust. The group especially Tom couldn’t believe it. “A vampire falling in love with a Slayer? It’s rather poetic.”

“And incredibly dangerous.” Added Harry.

Niall simply rolled his eyes, so what if Liam was a vampire. He had a soul and he had shown he was a good guy. He had saved Niall many a time, he gave him advice and protected him. He loved him. So what if he can only see him at night, it was quirky and romantic. And it was all theirs.


End file.
